


Kiss an Angel

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Shameless Smut, They are married, it starts off fluffy, its smut, then gets smutty, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Alastor often gets asked by his co-workers how he and Angel are so happy and he figures it’s about time he let them in on the secret.(IT’S SHAMELESS SMUT!!! READER BEWARE!!!)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Kiss an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darling demons!! I just want to start off by saying I DID NOT INTEND FOR THIS TO TURN INTO SMUT IT JUST HAPPENED AND I WENT WITH IT!! ON THAT NOTE IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH OR ARE NOT OKAY WITH SMUT THEN YOU MAY WANT TK EITHER SKIP THIS SHORT OR NOT READ THE LAST PART!! 
> 
> *clears throat* okay not that that’s out of the way; I’m well aware I really should work on Tie that Binds and I swear I’m trying but my brain has put up a very stubborn block around it with pathways dividing into all these other smaller projects (and yes the Pet Store AU is a small project it’s not going to be very long) that I can’t avoid for now so please bare with me. And of course if you want to hear the song that inspired this short go give the song “Kiss an Angel Good Morning” by Charlie Pride a listen and above all else my darlings *hat tip* enjoy the show!

Dawn was just beginning to break over the trees of the New Orleans bayou, pearly rays shining gently into the open bedroom windows as the early morning breeze made the lace curtains flutter gently.

Alastor smiled to himself as he lightly sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the sleeping form of his husband, long legs sprawled out as he laid on his stomach, nuzzled against his pillow with his blonde bangs grazing his eyes. The brunet carefully reached out and brushed the blonde hair away from his love’s face before leaning down and placing a feather light kiss to the blonde’s forehead. Slowly Angel curled up, pulling his knees to his chest for a moment before his blue eyes fluttered open, a sleepy smile crossing his lips that was infectious as Alastor returned it.

“Good morning _mon ange_. Did you sleep well?”

Angel’s lazy smile softened as he nodded moving to lay his head in his husband’s lap, giving a soft sigh as Alastor began running his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah but the bed’s cold without ya.”

Alastor chuckled lightly, moving his hand to run down his love’s bare back, fingers deftly tracing the constellations of freckles.

“Hmm now that does sound like a problem.”

Angel nodded nuzzling against his husband’s stomach.

“It’s a real problem, ya gonna fix it?”

Alastor hummed softly.

“While I would love nothing more darling I have to leave for work.”

Angel huffed moving to sit up rubbing his eyes while sleepily pouting.

“Do ya have ta?”

The brunet placed a kiss to each of his husband’s cheeks followed by his forehead earning a warm smile.

“Sadly I do but I’ll be home this afternoon.”

Angel pouted once more but it was more playful as he leaned closer to Alastor, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders and running his fingers through soft brown hair.

“Mmm alright I guess I’ll let ya go but ya gotta make it up ta me tonight.”

Alastor’s smile turned just as mischievous as his love’s as he pulled the blonde to straddle his lap, his hands trailing over the newly exposed freckled skin of his hips giving a low growl.

“Of course I will pet.”

Angel bit his lower lip shifting his hips with a smirk as Alastor held them tighter. Alastor gave another low growl pressing his lips into the blonde’s shoulder and neck, his nails gently scratching the pale skin of his love’s waist. For a few moments the pair held their positions before Alastor gave a heavy sigh, placing a final kiss to Angel’s jaw before lifting the blonde off his lap.

“As much as I would love nothing more than to continue darling I have to get going.”

Angel gave another pout but Alastor was quick to kiss it away as he stood earning a dreamy smile.

“I’ll see you tonight _mon ange_.”

Angel nodded watching his husband leave, laying back on the bed and stretching out with a happy smile as his mind wandered and daydreamed of what evening would bring.

Alastor hummed happily to himself as he entered the radio station.

“Morning sir, you’re in a pleasant mood.”

Alastor paused his humming to meet the eyes of Max, one of the other hosts at the studio, his smile unwavering.

“Good morning Max! And what better time to be happy than the morning?”

Max nodded his agreement before the pair looked at the main door as it opened once again revealing John, a new intern of the studio who was closely shadowing Alastor so he could eventually work alongside the brunet. Alastor raised a brow at the young redhead’s exhausted look and how he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Rough night Johnny?”

The boy met Alastor’s eyes giving an embarrassed chuckle.

“You could say that, slept like trash.”

Alastor quietly observed the younger man’s posture, the notable twinge of his back when he moved a certain way.

“Another night in the dog house?”

John nodded with a sigh.

“Yeah. I don’t know married life is just so hard, I can never seem to do anything right and Maria is always cross with me for it. This time it was because I forgot to pick up milk and bread after work yesterday.”

Max sighed sympathetically crossing his arms.

“You can say that again, Millie got angry with me just last week because I closed the window at night.”

Alastor looked between the two men as they shared a self deprecating chuckle before they looked at him.

“What about you Al? Your girl has got to have a temper being from New York and all.”

Alastor tucked his hands into his pockets with a proud grin.

“I can’t say we’ve had a disagreement that wasn’t remedied within the hour without a fight.”

Both men blinked at him like deer in headlights.

“You’re joking, you’ve got to be.”

Alastor shrugged.

“You’ve had to spend at least one night on the couch, there’s no way.”

Alastor’s smile turned cocky.

“Not a single night my dear fellows, despite my Angel’s temper and my own stubborn streak we always settle our disagreements.”

The other two men shared a look before shaking their heads, John leaning on the reception desk.

“How the hell do you do it Al? What’s the secret?”

Max nodded his agreement with curious eyes. Alastor pulled his hands from his pocket, holding his pocket watch and opening it to reveal a picture of Angel.

“The only secret gentlemen is to listen, talk it out, and always kiss your angel good morning. Marriage is a two person dance, you can’t expect it to go the same as courting it takes more effort.”

The two young men stared at him for a long moment before John smiled looking down at his wedding ring fondly.

“Guess you're right Al, even when she’s mad at me Maria seems to smile when I kiss her before I leave. I think I’m going to buy some flowers on my way home.”

Max nodded his agreement making Alastor smile and shake his head amused as he headed in the direction of the recording booth.

As late afternoon, early evening, fell over New Orleans Alastor adjusted his headphones a final time his charming smile sinking into his voice as he leaned close to the microphone.

“Now my dear listeners evening has befallen us and I must sadly bid you all adieu, au revoir, farewell and goodbye. I’ll leave you with a final song to start off your evening on a lovely note. Until next time dear listeners.”

As he turned off the microphone and pressed the buttons to start his last song the brunet slipped off his headphones and gave a content sigh, another perfect broadcast in the books. Taking out his pocket watch Alastor checked the time and smiled before setting the headphones aside for the night host as he got to his feet and exited the booth. With a quick farewell to Max and John he left the studio and began heading for the small cottage outside the city, humming a happy tune once more as he went.

When he entered the house his humming came to an end noticing Angel was nowhere in sight yet there was a covered plate on the kitchen table. Curiously he walked to the table and lifted the cover off the plate and smiled at the jambalaya and rice he found but he raised a brow seeing the folded note peeking from under the plate. Setting the cover aside he lifted the note and unfolded it with a raised brow. In Angel’s familiar looping script the words ‘dessert is in the bedroom’ looked back at him. He couldn’t stop the mischievous grin if he wanted to.

Quickly covering the plate once more Alastor made his way to the bedroom, leaning on the doorway as he took in the sight of Angel laying on their bed, wearing nothing but a mischievous smile and a sheet over his hips. The blonde’s smile grew seeing his husband.

“Welcome home babe.”

Alastor chuckled pushing off the door frame and walking to the bed, leaning over his husband to place a light kiss to his lips.

“Thank you _mon ange_.”

Angel’s smile softened as he looped his arms around his husband’s shoulders pulling him closer, the playful gleam in his eye brightening as Alastor climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist, holding himself above his love with one hand while the other undid his bow tie, mossy brown eyes watching the blonde’s throat bob as he swallowed thickly and shifted his hips.

“Yer havin’ dessert before dinner?”

Alastor’s smirk was almost predatory and he leaned down and began trailing kisses down the blonde’s neck, being sure to leave a trail of red marks in his wake as Angel arched into the touch mewling sweetly.

“Dessert seems far more tempting tonight my darling, it would be a shame to wait.”

Angel would have chuckled at the response if his lips weren’t covered by his husband’s in that moment. He melted into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as the brunet pressed their bodies together, his lips quirking into a smirk at the hitch in his love's breath as their hips brushed together.

“And it seems you don’t want to wait either my love. Tell me darling what would you do if I were to stop right this minute,”

The brunet paused, punctuating the last three words with light bites to the pale column of his angel’s throat causing the blonde to let out small gasping moans.

“And eat the lovely jambalaya you made?”

Angel was panting a bit as Alastor pulled away enough to smile devilishly down at him before he moved to get up. In a second Angel sat up and flipped their positions, straddling his husband’s lap on his knees, his hands skillfully parting his white button up, and his eyes challenging.

“I wouldn’t let ya.”

Alastor chuckled but it turned into a purr like growl as Angel leaned down and began kissing his neck, shoulder and chest. He ran his fingers through blonde curls, gently tugging until the blonde glanced up at him with a wicked smirk of his own before scooting lower taking the zipper of Alastor’s pants between his teeth and pulling it down. Once the zipper was down Angel smiled almost too sweetly, watching his husband through his lashes as one lithe hand slipped inside and gently cupped the erection waiting for him. The blonde gave a soft purr leaning down again so his ass was still in the air as he fished out the other’s cock, placing feather light kisses to the shaft before teasing the head with his tongue.

Alastor’s breath hitched as his fingers tightened in blonde curls encouraging Angel further as he fought the urge to buck his hips. Angel dipped the tip of his tongue into the weeping slit before taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly. Alastor’s hips twitched pushing his cock a bit further into his love’s warm mouth and receiving a moan in return. Blue eyes locked with brown under long lashes as Angel inhaled through his nose before lowering his head until the head of Alastor’s cock hit the back of his throat drawing a loud groan from the brunet as his head fell back and his eyes closed.

“ _M-mon ange_....I can’t.”

Angel allowed his own eyes to close as he relaxed his throat and began bobbing, his nails trailing light red marks over his husband’s hips and down his thighs moaning as best as he could as Alastor lifted his hips and gave a few short thrusts into the warm heat.

“ _Ç-ça fait du bien mon amour, ne t'arrête pas._ ”

Angel couldn’t understand most of the French tumbling from his husband’s lips but he knew it meant the other was enjoying the treatment, so he doubled his efforts bobbing his head faster and curling his tongue around the throbbing shaft on each lift. Alastor’s breathing started becoming more and more ragged until he was panting heavily, his glasses beginning to fog as sweat matted his hair to his forehead.

“ _Je suis si proche chérie!_

That one Angel knew and with one last curl of his tongue, his fingers curled tightly around the cock base, pulled off his husband’s cock with a lewd pop, smiling cheekily at the small web of saliva and precum connecting his lolling tongue to the weeping cockhead. He met Alastor’s flushed gaze with a mischievous smirk, bringing his fingers to his lips to wipe the strand off before sucking it off his fingers as he moved to straddle his husband once more. Keeping his eyes locked on Alastor's, the blonde made a show of sucking his own fingers clean.

“Not yet babe, I wanna have more fun first.”

Alastor moved shaking hands to the blonde’s hips, digging his thumbs lightly into the plush skin watching as his husband took his fingers from his mouth and brought them between their bodies, running them over his own puckered hole. If it took a lot of effort not to thrust into the blonde’s mouth then the amount of effort not to thrust into the tight warmth of his ass was monstrous. Angel whined and mewled shifting his hips as he slowly lowered himself, watching as Alastor’s head fell back against the pillows once more as the brunet gave a deep rumbling moan. The air fully left Angel’s lungs as he sunk fully on his husband’s cock letting out a long keening moan as his fingers clawed searing grooves into Alastor’s chest.

“ _M-Merda_ babe! _t-ti senti così bene, così grande._ ”

Alastor clenched his teeth as his toes curled in the bed sheets. He didn’t understand a single thing his love said apart from the curse word but judging by the blissed out expression he sported it was good. After a moment to get used to the length stretching him Angel began to lift his hips before dropping back down slowly picking up speed, his moans increasing in volume as his hips moved faster. Alastor gripped his husband’s hips firmly as his resolve finally snapped and he began thrusting up to meet each drop of the other’s hips pulling even more lewd sounds from the blonde as he threw his head back.

Angel could feel the knot of arousal building in his abdomen but as Alastor released his hip with one hand and wrapped his calloused fingers around the blonde’s neglected cock he damn near lost his mind. The sounds coming from his throat were nonexistent beyond small squeaks, mewls and whines as his hips moved impossibly faster, his tongue hung from his parted lips and he painted for proper breath, and his nails dug harshly into the brunet’s shoulders.

“A-Al I’m g-gonna-!”

His words were cut off by a long drawn out moan and his toes curled as his husband stroked his weeping cock, teasing the tip with his thumb at the end of each stroke. That was Angel’s undoing as he harshly dropped his hips a final time, the tight coil of pleasure finally snapping causing him to shudder as he came hard spilling his seed over Alastor’s hand, stomach and chest. Panting hard the blonde whined overly sensitive from climax but did nothing when Alastor began snapping his hips up with surprising force, hitting the perfect spot inside his love.

“T-that’s it darling, you take me so well.”

Angel whined slumping forward so his forehead rested on his husband’s shoulder, fisting the sheets below with white knuckles. Alastor wrapped his arms around the blonde holding him tight as with a few final thrusts his own release surged forward making his hips stutter and slow to a stop.

The couple held each other working on catching their breaths. Alastor loosened his hold on his love and placed a few small kisses to his head earning a tired smile against his neck in return. Angel shifted to lift himself off the softening cock, whining at the loss, before snuggling close again earning a slight chuckle as Alastor trailed kisses down his jaw and ended with a light peck on his lips.

“I love you _mon ange_.”

Angel smiled sleepily as his eyelids began to droop.

“I love you too _mio cuore_.”

Alastor released a content sigh as his husband tucked his head under his chin and fell asleep perfectly content. Pulling the blanket over them Alastor trailed his fingers lightly over Angel’s back until sleep overtook him.


End file.
